Leaving
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Sequel to Better Than Him. So, with Hermione and Draco finally acknowledging each other, what do they do about Ron and Lucius? Hermione x Draco.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, unfortunately. **

**Summary:**** Sequel to **_**Better Than Him**_**. So, with Hermione and Draco finally acknowledging each other, what do they do about Ron and Lucius? Hermione x Draco.**

**Centric Character(s)****: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger with a few appearances from other characters.**

**Pairing(s):**** Ron x Hermione x Draco.**

**A/N:**** It was great to get quick responses for Better Than Him, so here's the sequel after leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. I in no way promise they will be in character, or that the time jumps will make sense. Reviewing is great, especially constructive criticism as it's lets me know where I can improve. Happy reading!**

*********

Professor Lupin stood in the shadow of his office door, watching his two students; he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was curious to see Hermione's reaction. In his own defence, he hadn't been trying to watch or listen, he had just happened out of his office at the right time. As he watched, he could feel the surprise on his face. A Slytherin and Gryffindor? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy no less!

As Draco pressed his lips against hers, Hermione pulled back slightly, but Draco's hand slid up to the back of her neck keeping her in place. Feeling his fingers on her skin, Hermione leaned forward more, getting into the kiss.

Then, as soon as it had begun for her, Draco was pulling himself away. A slight smirk on his face, he settled back into his seat. "I take it that was better?"

Hermione was temporarily stumped, no words making it out of her mouth as it moved. Lupin wasn't sure if he should just walk down the stairs or pretend he hadn't seen anything. Coming to the conclusion that it was none of his business, Remus retreated back into his office, shut the door quietly, waited a few seconds and then opened it roughly so that it made a loud noise, announcing his entrance. Hermione's eyes jerked between Draco's smirking face and Lupin's smiling one.

"Draco, you can go. Your detention is over, just don't make me have to give you another one in my lesson."

"Of course not, professor," Draco agreed with an almost sickly smile. Standing, he looked down at Hermione once more. With a little incline of his eyebrow, Draco turned and headed towards the door, leaving silently.

"So, Hermione, ready to start?" Lupin asked, clapping his hands together. The flush in Hermione's cheeks had yet to die down, and she seemed to not notice Lupin had spoken. "Hermione?"

"Oh! Sorry professor, I didn't hear you. Um… I'm really sorry, but maybe these Patronus lessons aren't such a good idea. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Remus tried to stop the half smile half smirk from pulling up the corners of his lips, having now expected a reaction like that one. The first kiss was always the best. "No time wasted at all, Hermione. I was here with Draco anyway. If at any time you would like to have a go, you just have to ask," Remus insisted, noticing how the flush crept up her cheeks more at the mention of his name.

"Thank you, professor. You're great." Hermione stood from her chair and exited the room with a quite smile in Lupin's direction.

*****

Making her way up the stairs back towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione's mind finally returned to its working condition. She'd just kissed Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy!_ As she let it sink in, she could feel a small smile creeping up onto her face, and her cheeks burned again.

"Something amusing?"

The voice made Hermione jump so much she nearly toppled over the side of the stairs but a hand grabbed hers before she fell. "You outta watch yourself, Granger. You might have an accident."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Draco smirked. "So what happened to your little get together with Lupin?"

"I left," Hermione admitted.

"Ah, couldn't get your mind off me enough to concentrate, huh?"

"Is it painful having your head so far up your backside?"

Draco smirked wider and took a step closer to Hermione, letting go of her hand in the process which was the only reason Hermione realised he had still been holding it. "Well my for someone who has their head up their arse, _you _seem to like my lips."

Hermione scoffed loudly and turned her back on Draco, not having a comeback and not wanting to admit that he was right.

*****

Arriving back at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was shocked when Ron immediately descended on her as soon as she was sat down.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?"

"What?" Hermione asked nervously, trying to look everywhere _but _into Ron's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw him in front of you on the stairs. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just Malfoy being his usual self."

Ron nodded his head once but didn't seem satisfied with the answer. Not wanting a further interrogation, Hermione stood, planted a light kiss on Ron's cheek, hugged Harry lightly and went up to her bed.

*****

"You know you want me, Granger," Draco teased as he followed her up the stairs.

"Leave me alone," she hissed over her shoulder when she saw people approaching.

"Why on Earth would you go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum rather than me? You have a thing for foreigners with pimp canes?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again- you're vulgar."

"You know you love it."

Hermione rolled her eyes but found herself smiling none the less. "Whatever Malfoy. Just don't let anyone catch me talking to you."

"Oh, so I'm alright to snog in corridors but not good enough to talk to?" Draco joked, feigning hurt. Certain no one was watching them, Hermione was comfortable pushing Draco lightly and playfully in the arm. As she pushed him, Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. When she was in reach, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione was shocked at first, but soon settled into the cuddle. This was the first time Draco had shown any kind of real affection; but it was definitely more than she ever got from Ron. Her relationship with Ron had not changed from the brother-sister relationship they'd had before he asked her out, except now they gave each other a peck on the cheek every now and then. She could do that with Harry!

As she'd gotten to know Draco, more over the last year than ever, she found that when people did take the time on him, he was a nice guy. When the two of them were around people he was his usual conceited, arrogant jerk self so no one would notice anything different, but as soon as it was just the two of them, he was lovely. He'd definitely matured as well, from those 'Mudblood' incidents.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Hermione was jerked from her thoughts by the drawl in her ear. "Tell him you've found someone better."

"Draco… Ron and Harry hate you. I love them like brothers and I couldn't bear to lose them. It's the same reason you don't tell your father," she reasoned.

"I don't tell my father because he'd murder me… literally," Draco said with a gentle laugh, although Hermione knew he was completely serious.

*****

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Where do you keep disappearing to when we go to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione looked up to acknowledge Harry's question. "What?"

"When we go to Hogsmeade you say you're doing some 'girl shopping' then disappear for nearly an hour. What on earth is girl shopping?"

"Do you really want to know, Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "No, never mind."

Hermione was very adept at letting the lies form themselves now and she didn't bat an eyelid when they came out.

*****

The Hog's Head was practically deserted as usual, while Hermione and Draco practically snuggled in a shaded booth in the corner. Hermione never dreamed she'd think of Draco and snuggled in the same sentence. But then again, perhaps she was the only one that actually knew him. No one else seemed to look past his family and personal exterior.

"Want another drink?" he asked her, their hands clutched together under the table.

"Nah, I'm good thanks."

Draco settled himself more comfortably into the padded bench they were sitting on. "You know, I'd tell my dad," he said after a short pause. Hermione fidgeted to look him in the eye.

"What?"

"I'd tell my dad about us. If he didn't like it, that's too bad. I hear my mother's cousin wouldn't mind having more turncoats in his house."

"Sirius?" Hermione questioned. "And you wouldn't be a turncoat. There's nothing wrong with being on the good side."

"Well the good side have got you so it can't be all bad," he smiled, leaning down to peck her lips as her head rested on his shoulder. Another thing Hermione had noticed was how often Draco smiled now rather than the usual smirk. He did have a nice smile really. Hermione settled down on Draco's shoulder and shut her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Her peace and quiet was soon shattered in the worst way possible…

"What the HELL is this?!"

The voice was far too familiar. Opening her eyes, Hermione was met with Ron's irate, red face and bulging eyes while Harry just seemed to be too shocked to do anything, even breathe.

Hermione and Draco both stood sharply. "Ron-" Hermione started desperately but she was soon cut off.

"So you've been ditching _us _for _him_?! The boy who's done everything possible to make our lives difficult for four years?! How long's this been going on for then? Huh?!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the tears welling up in her eyes prevented her from doing anything but choking over the words she was trying to say.

"Oh, so you just play the innocent card? Cry a little and everyone will forgive you?" Ron yelled angrily, taking dangerous steps forward, becoming far too close for comfort.

"You want to get out of our faces right now, Weasley or I'll have to remove you."

"That a threat, Malfoy?" Ron glared angrily, stepping closer.

"It's a promise," Draco contradicted. Harry's breathing and mind finally kicked back in and he gripped Ron's shoulder as fresh tears spread down Hermione's cheeks. She looked pleadingly between the three boys before her, but none acknowledged her.

"Don't get into a fight here Ron. Neither of them are worth it," Harry spat.

Harry's calm words hurt Hermione far more than any of Ron's ire as the two of them turned their backs on her. "Harry…"

Harry looked back once at her, no emotion on his face, and shook his head, leaving the pub with Ron. Hysterics took over and Hermione turned to accept the hug offered to her from Draco.

*****

The news of Hermione and Draco spread faster than wildfire and it seemed that by the time they got back to Hogwarts, everyone knew. No one would speak to her and those who even looked in her direction did so with such hatred, she'd prefer to be entirely ignored. Even Ginny and Neville refused to acknowledge her; it wasn't just the Gryffindor's either. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's seemed to consider her a traitor as well. Teachers even seemed to look at Hermione like she had a screw lose.

Of course, the gossip didn't remain confined to Hogwarts, but to be honest, the young couple hadn't expected it to. The word spread to certain people, who spread it to certain people, who spread it to certain people and before many people had a chance to react, Lucius had descended upon the school like an eagle who'd had his young stolen. But of course, this was far worse: his son was betraying their blood status.

Hermione stood at the top of the staircase while people walked up and down, leaving at least ten feet between them and her. Watching the scene in front of her, Hermione felt the tears coming on again. Not caring as they spilt from her eyes, she tried to make herself walk down the steps but no movement came.

Lucius shot a look that could have killed at her while Draco's face filled displayed all the words he'd never spoken. Grabbing the back of his collar, Lucius dragged his soon through the Entrance Hall and out of the large oak doors.

Hermione sobbed as the last person who could bear her presence disappeared from Hogwarts.

*****

**A/N:**** Hm… I'm debating whether or not to leave it there. I like that ending but I'm not sure if I can leave Hermione and Draco is sheer despair. Please review and let me know if you think I should put up the third part or leave it there. Thanks! **


End file.
